Kameron
by King Of All Weird People
Summary: Get a feel for the action in TitanFall... From your own characters view! Imagine those little pieces of coding, fighting in the game, hoping to be assigned to the best player. This takes a whole new view on videogames, making all those games we play into a real world. I have not given away the plot to this story, and I don't plan to. You're just going to have to read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Jumping in 3... 2... 1... Mark!" A Grunt shouts.

The ship stretches and bends as we warp through space. The Grunt yells at us to get out as the door to the craft opens. This round was Fracture, a personal favorite of my player. He always chose the Longbow-DMR Sniper. I however, personally prefered the C.A.R SMG.I leap out of the ship, arms flailing in front of me. I use a boost from my Jump-Pack to slow my fall. I hit the ground with a thud but take no damage. I still haven't figured out how that works. Fracture has quite a few good sniping areas, not far from the Militia Dropship. It's only about seven seconds if I sprint. The IMC are on the other side of the clearing behind some buildings. I have some time to get into my spot.

I arrive there faster than I thought, at five seconds because I went wall-running. I hide behind a building far away from the enemy. If I pop out, I have a perfect view of the enemy buildings and a popular fight area. The closest building over there is split in half. Most people come out on the second floor and try to get some kills, giving me a perfect opportunity to pick them off. Just as predicted, two Pilots came out on top. I was using the 4.5x scope so I lined my green dot, with his head. Her head actually, I see as I pull the trigger. The recoil is strong but I see her drop to the floor. I take pride in kills, but she will just respawn again. We would all just respawn. After all, RESPAWN made the little strings of coding called Titanfall. We just did what we were supposed to.

I drift my sight onto the second Pilot, before pulling the trigger and watching him slam against the wall. I reload quickly and shoot another Pilot mid-run. He flies forward, stumbling to the ground. The list of names rising at the bottom of my vision inform me, that both were Grunts. _Damn_. _I need more Pilot kills_. If you didn't get enough kills, you would be demoted to a bad player. It's not fun to be a bad player's Pilot.

I run across the plane, pulling out my secondary weapon as I go. The RE-45 AutoPistol rings as I blast my wall through a group of low Grunts. To my surprise I find one to be a Pilot._ Lucky kill_. I go around the house I was previously shooting at. I hop inside through the window, and sprint up the stairs. I activate Active Radar Pulse, or as I like to say "Neon Skeleton Disco Party". It reveals an enemy on the other side of the wall. I pop out, pistol blaring. He starts to fire back, making my view tint red. I run up the wall, and jump off, landing beside him. I step forward and assassinate him. Just a simple neck snapper. I look at my radar. There were no enemies near so I pull out my sniper. I jump through a hole in the roof, looking around for an unsuspecting Pilot. I scan the area. _No one in sight_. I should probably try to call in my Titan. I look at the time. _45 more seconds_. I fall to the ground dead. It's a weird feeling to be dead. A bit humbling actually. I can't always be the an amazing Pilot, with a very skillful Player. But, what's weirder is that you rise from your body, to look at the Pilot who killed you. At the top of my vision, I see that I was killed by Sass'Cat. _Must have sniped me, probably the Kraber AP. The Longbow couldn't kill me from that far._

I respawn, also a weird feeling but impossible to explain. I spawn far from where I used to be. I'm just outside another building. A small group of Grunts, come running around the building. Time for some farming. I walk into the group, spraying bullets out of my AutoPistol. _One down. Two down. Three down. Four…_

It was crazy how stupid they were. My screen tints red, taking minor damage from the Grunts. I feel cold hands on my head. Before I can do anything, the pull harshly snapping my neck, as I had done back in the other building. The last thing I see before I float out of my body is his menacing face. _Damn Pilot_.

Another respawn. I was losing my touch. _Not good_. Some people like to hid in a group of Grunts, I should have been prepared. Time to get back in the game. I commit suicide, firing the Sidewinder right at the ground.

Now, when respawning I change loadout. This time I'm coming out with C.A.R. SMG. _Time to get owned, bitches!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, for such a short chapter. I just wanted to get it out. I will probably be starting a new story in Fictionpress. _Sigh, another story on hold._**

Things are spiraling out of control. At first I was taking down Pilot, after Pilot, after Pilot. Then things started to get messy. It started with the mid-game join of a new player. Somehow he happened to be better than me. I started getting killed, over and over again. And then now, with one minute left in the match, I was backed against a wall with three Pilots charging at me. Guns blazing, of course.

I turn to face the wall, and sprint. Each step thuds against the ground as I try my desperate plan. Now was the time. I leap up, grasping the handle of my Data Knife as I dig it into the wall. I spray bullets for a second, before jumping of and running across the other wall, still in the process of the killing them. I switch to my RE-45 AutoPistol, and leap off. Using my momentum I spin a 360. I fire aimlessly as I spiral towards the ground, taking damage. Before I go down I use my JumpPack to start the process again. I slam into the ground harshly, and look up. I see three bodies laying face down in the tough dirt. _Holy Shit!_

_Ok, that was skillz_. Still in a daze, I walk to the nearest building, surprised to see a Smart Pistol MK5 lying inside. I pick it up, leaving my SMG in the dust. Things were going to get messy. That is what I think as I casually walk towards a group of unsuspecting Grunts. No stupid Pilot was gonna stop me this time.


End file.
